Arnold and Helga (The Teen Years)
by Trashy.Pizza
Summary: High school has just began. Arnold and Helga are in a relationship, Lila makes a big decision about her social status, Rhonda and Nadine plot revenge, Rumors are spread, Parties are thrown. - In Progress: 42% Complete - Enjoy!
1. First Day

Arnold and Helga (The Teen Years) | A "Hey Arnold!" Fanfic | Chapter 1

Arnold inched his had slowly towards Helga's. He slowly grabbed it. Helga looked at him, a small smile on her face. He smiled ack and interlaced his fingers with hers. They walked up to the front of the high school.

"This is it. Our first year!" Arnold kissed Helga on her lips and led her to the lockers. Gerald walked up and grinned.

"I see you and Helga got together over the summer." He had a grin on his face as Phoebe hugged Helga.

"Yeah, we did." Arnold had a satisfied smile on his face. He looked at Helga. Helga peeked over her shoulder at him. She blushed a little.

Arnold kissed Helga and walked with Gerald to the Cafeteria. Phoebe looked at her BFF.

"Now what?" Phoebe looked a little disappointed. Helga smiled and pulled Phoebe to the girls bathroom.

Helga looked in the mirror. Phoebe pulled a brush out of her bag. She brushed Helga's hair until it was smooth as silk. Helga hugged her. The bell rung.

"We should get to class." Phoebe shifted her bag on her shoulder. They smiled at eachother and made their way to class.


	2. The Fight

**Arnold and Helga (The Teen Years) | Chapter 2 |**

-Lunch _-_

Arnold sat next to his girlfriend, and put his arm around her. Lila came up with a scowl on her face.

"HE LIKED ME FIRST YOU LITTLE SLUT!" Lila's face was red. Her sweet innocence had went away the moment they got together. (Please note: I honestly never thought Lila and Arnold would be together; if they hooked up, I would most likely murder Craig Bartlett…)

Helga rolled her eyes and ignored the ginger bitch. Lila had her fists clenched. Her psychological problems were beginning to show.

"FIGHT ME, YOU MOTHERFUCKING BYOTCH!" Lila tore the hair tie out her head until her red hair fell against her shoulders.

"We can arrange that," Helga rolled up her sleeves with a small smile on her face. She grabbed Lila's hair and pulled her to the girl's bathroom.

"Bitch, I knew you were fucking crazy, but fighting me? Wow," Helga let out a small laugh. "You're going down; Anyways, we're going to end this, and this is going to end up one way or another. One being: You end up in the hospital with no memory afterwards OR you stop now and realize your being childish. What'll be?"

"FIGHT ME, BITCH!" Lila smacked Helga on her cheek.

"Bitch."

Helga pushed her to the ground, got on her back, pulled her hair and delivered the total beat down. No mercy. Lila screamed in pain as Helga banged her head against the floor. Suddenly, a teacher walked into the bathroom. Lila smiled deviously at Helga and slipped out of the bathroom…

(To be continued…)


	3. Trouble

Chapter 3

"What in the _world_ is going on in here!" The woman asked looking straight at Helga.

"U-ummmm..." Helga's face turned a brilliant shade of red. "N-nothing, m-ma-am..."

Lila tapped the woman's shoulder, keeping on her most innocent of faces. Her forehead had a mark with crusted blood. She forced out a tear before the woman turned her attention to her.

"Excuse me..." She sniffed. "That girl... H-helga... Beat me up..." She glared at Helga and gave the woman a sad face.

"Helga, come with me."

Helga gave Lila a glare and followed the woman out of the girls bathroom and into the office. Lila snickered and walked over to Rhonda.

"Poor thing. Let's put some make up on that," Rhonda pulled Lila to the side of the hallway and dabbed her bruises with skin evening make up. Nadine kept people from being distracted by Lila's tiny cries of pain.

- **Time Pass-**

Helga walked out of the office, staring at a detention slip.

 _Bob's gonna whip my ass if I come home lat-_

"A-arnold?" She stammered, bumping into him. The detention slip fell to the floor. Arnold picked it up. He looked at her.

"I-it was Lila..." she mumbled. Arnold nodded and handed her the note. Her face turned just as red as a cherry. Arnold kissed her, catching her off-guard. She jumped, but returned the kiss.


	4. Mending Fences Part1

Chapter 4

Arnold opened the door to the boarding house. The animals ran out, and Arnold and Helga walked in.

"Welcome home, Shortman." Phil messed up Arnold's hair. Arnold let out a laugh.

"Hey, Grandpa." Phil smiled and looked over to Helga.

"You kids go ahead. No funny stuff." Phil walked into the kitchen. Arnold adjusted his hat and walked with Helga to his room. Helga dug through the bag of supplies they just bought. She pulled out some glue.

"Got any scissors?" Helga opened her science book and wrote on a index card.

"Yeah," Arnold opened a drawer and dug through it, pulling out a pair of large scissors. He walked over and handed it to Helga. Helga smiled and cut some construction paper.

"I wonder why Lila hates me all of a sudden. I mean, she used to be so nice." Helga sighed in fustration. "I mean, I know I wasn't the _nicest_ but I wasn't only mean to her. I was mean to everyone!" Arnold nodded. He looked through the book. Helga checked her phone.

"Oh!" Helga's eyes went big. "Arnold, I need to go! Bob will _kill me_ if I come home late!" She kissed him, grabbed her bag and left, slipping on her jacket before she walked out the front door.

 **-Next Morning-**

Helga arrived at school early. She walked to the office to start her early detention. Lila walked in, her hair in a braided bun. She sat next to Helga and sighed. She turned and looked at her, then passed a note. Helga read it.

 _I need to talk to you. It's_ _important._


	5. Mending Fences Part2

**I used some advice to make this chapter. Thanks to writewithlove7, I've created a three way friendship. Enjoy the second part of this chapter. Also, leave a review; If you want, that is.;**

Chapter 4/5

Helga and Lila sat on a park bench. Lila looked at Helga. She had changed since Fourth grade at P.S.118. She had long, blonde hair, a pink shirt, skinny jeans, red Coverses, and two eyebrows. She traded in her pink bow for a red headband.

"Helga, I want to be nice again. I don't want to be Rhonda's friend anymore." Lila looked behind her. "She's not... a very good friend. She _wants_ me to be mean. Especially to you. But, she didn't tell me to fight you yesterday. I just... like Arnold... like like him..." A real tear ran down her cheek.

Helga stared at her, amazed. She never thought Lila would be nice again. And she always knew Rhonda was the cause.

"I promise to be nice. But, Rhonda will not like that. She'll probably spread a rumor about me." Lila smoothed her green mini skirt. "Helga, please help me." Lila hugged her and walked off. Helga looked as the sun set.

 _Better get home..._

Her phone buzzed.

-Arnold: You okay?-

-Helga: Yeah. I'm going home.-

-Arnold: Where are you?-

-Helga: At the park. Lila just left.-

-Arnold: You were with Lila?-

-Helga: Yeah. I was. Bai.-

-Arnold: Bye. I love you.-

Helga smiled.

 _He loves me! HE LOVES MEEEE!_

-Helga: I love you, too.-

She shoved her phone in her pocket and ran home.

 **-The Next Day-**

Lila came to school with her red hair in a ponytail, tied with a green plaid ribbon. She had on a white tank top with a mint sweater, faded flare jeans and green flats. She took a deep breath and walked up to Phoebe. The first apology.

"Phoebe, I'm very sorry for pouring chocolate milk on your head. I was told to do it. I'm ready to change and I'm not friends with Rhonda anymore." She tightened her ponytail and smiled at Phoebe.

"Is that so?" Lila turned around to see Rhonda and Nadine. They weren't happy.

"Back off of the redhead!" Helga stood in front of the clique, defending her "friend".

Rhonda rolled her eyes. She reached over to grab Lila by her arm, but Helga smacked it away.

"I said: Back off." She looked serious. Rhonda flipped her hair.

"Fine. Have it your way. Watch your back, Sawyer." She walked off, Nadine following close behind. Lila hugged Helga and smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered.


	6. Forgiveness and Rumors of Revenge

Chapter 5

 **-Study Hall-**

Arnold and Helga sat at a table, working on their project. Rhonda walked in and cleared her throat. She put a hand on her hip and looked at everyone.

"Excuse me, everyone? I have something to say about our little 'friend', Lila Sawyer." Rhonda smiled, a mysterious sparkle in her brown eyes.

Helga's eyes went large. She looked at Arnold and got up, walking confidently to Rhonda.

"Lila has been seen going out with-"

"Stop it, okay. Before you're sorry." Helga's face grew hot. Rhonda smirked at her and pushed her aside.

"As I was saying, little miss Lila has been seen dating Brainy!" Rhonda flipped her long, black hair and walked out with Nadine. Helga growled and followed Rhonda. Arnold ran after her, stopping her just in time.

"Helga, the damage has been done." He looked at her, he had warm teal eyes that can make you melt. He grabbed her hand and took her back to the classroom.

 **-After School-**

Helga, Phoebe, and Lila sat at Slausens. Lila cried.

"I-I'm so s-s-sssoryyyy!" Lila sobbed. Helga licked the chocolate off of her spoon. Phoebe pondered in her thoughts.

Lila's phone buzzed. She wiped her tears (and running mascara) with her napkin and opened her messages.

-Rhonda: Hope you learned your lesson, princess.-

Lila sniffed and hovered her fingers over the keypad.

-Lila: I don't like being mean to people. I've learned a lesson about choosing friends.-

-Rhonda: Have it your way. See you at school. TGIF.-

Lila turned off her phone and shoved it into her little green clutch. She looked at Phoebe.

"You alright, Lila?" asked Phoebe. Lila nodded and smiled.

 _I should've hung out with these girls instead of_ _those_ _girls._


	7. Fighting Foes

**Chapter 7**

 **-Saturday Afternoon-**

Lila, Phoebe, and Helga laid in Lila's room. Helga was on her laptop, doing research for her project with Arnold. Phoebe was texting Gerald. Lila was watching a series of DIY YouTube videos. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Lila sped out her room and answered the door. Nadine stood there, her hair wet.

"H-hey Lila," She muttered. Lila looked confused.

"What happened?" Lila ran to the hall closet and grabbed a hand towel. "Here you go."

Nadine took the towel. "Thanks," She sighed. "I didn't come over to act like a goof. I came over to tell you that Rhonda is going completly crazy. She dumped her water bottle on my head when she saw me looking at our selfie." Nadine dried her face off.

"Well, okay. It's n-not my problem. Bye." Lila took her towel back, closed the door and hurried upstairs. Helga looked as she stood in the doorway.

"Who was it?" Helga tightened her ponytail. She looked at the towel in her hand.

"Nobody that matters..." Lila sat down and opened a magazine. Helga looked unconvinced.

"Was it Rhonda or Nadine?" Helga narrowed her eyes.

"Nadine. She said tha-" She stopped. Her father was standing in the doorway.

"Lila, I don't remember you asking to have friends over, sweetheart." He wasn't mad. He talked in a smooth, calming voice. Lila sighed.

"Sorry, Daddy. I forgot to ask." She looked at her friends and back at her father.

"It's okay. You girls have fun. I'll leave y'all alone." Her father closed the door softly and made his way to his bedroom. Lila closed her magazine and sprawled out on the floor.

 **-Sunday Morning-**

Lila decided to shop for (appropiate) school clothes with Helga and Phoebe. Unfortunately, Rhonda was there. She had her long, black hair in a bun, a red crop top, ripped jeans and black boot pumps. Her hands were full of bags.

"Hello, there. Enjoying your new crowd, Sawyer?" Rhonda had the confident sparkle in her eye. Lila groaned.

"Yes. I _am_. Thank you ever so much." Lila looked at her one bag. Rhonda had always been the big time shopper. She looked back at Rhonda, who was now applying watermelon lip gloss to her lips. Helga groaned in boredom.

"So, what clothes are you buying?" Rhonda knew it wasn't her clothing: 'Sexy' as one would say. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"What's it to ya, princess?" Helga stood face-to-face with Rhonda.

"Awwww," Rhonda pouted her lips. "Just a little small talk."

"Let me tell you one thing, Rhonda. Back. Off." Helga grabbed Lila's wrist and led her two friends to the Food Court.

"I can't believe her! She spreads lies about Lila, then she wants to be nice!" Phoebe sipped her Bubble Tea to calm down.

"It's all a game, Pheebs. She's not being nice, and she knows it."

Lila sighed. They were right.

 _Is that what I did?_

She pondered that thought all night.


	8. Happiness in a new Chapter

Chapter 8

Arnold and Helga stood in front of the class, ready to present their project. Phoebe ran in, panting.

"S-sorry" _Pant._ "I'm late." _Pant._ Phoebe handed her teacher a pass and sat down. Helga and Arnold looked at each other, then at their class.

 **-Time Pass (Lunch)-**

Arnold, Helga, Gerald, and Phoebe sat at their regular table. Lila stood in front of them, holding a tray. She smiled weakly.

"Can I sit with you all?" Her hands shook slightly.

"Sure." Helga scooted over to make room for Lila between her and Phoebe. Lila sat down and took a bite of her pizza. She smiled.

"Has 'The Princess of Hillwood' bullied you today?" Helga sipped her soda. Lila was staring at the wall.

"Earth to Lila." Helga waved her hand in Lila's face. Lila sat up.

"Huh?" Lila looked at Helga. "Who's 'The Princess of Hillwood'?" Helga rolled her eyes.

"Rhonda." Lila looked over her shoulder at Rhonda. She had on a black tank top with a red mini skirt. Her hair was out and she was whispering to Nadine while glancing over at Sheena and snickering.

 _Did I do that? Was I_ _that_ _rude to other people?!_

"Lila. Helloooo?" Helga was waving her hand in front of her face again. Lila shot up.

"Sorry. I was just thinking." She picked at a pepperoni. She looked at Rhonda again. She was laughing. She looked at Helga.

Phoebe looked at her phone. She smiled. She had gotten a GIF from Gerald. She let out a laugh. Gerald smiled.

"You like it?" He kissed her. She smiled and nodded, laying her head on his shoulder. The bell rang and startled the two, making them jump. They made their way to class.

 **-Class-**

Arnold sat next to Gerald. The teacher started to blab about Pi and Value and other math-related stuff. The teacher passed out papers.

"Man, I hate this." Gerald scribbled his name on the paper. Arnold looked at him.

"Hate what? The work?" Gerald rolled his eyes.

"Yes, the work! What else?" Arnold groaned and picked up his pencil.

Rhonda passed a note over to Gerald. Gerald opened it and groaned. Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"What does it say?" Gerald passed him the note.

 _Lila fucked Brainy last night._

"Jeez. Is she really that mad about Lila?" Rhonda snickered with Nadine.

"Guess so. Ever since Sawyer left her little clique, she's been spreadin' rumors nonstop." Gerald looked at Arnold. He'd went back to his work. Gerald shrugged and tossed the note across the classroom, into the trash can.

The bell rang. Arnold pulled his phone out his pocket.

-Arnold: Want to go to Slausens?-

He waited.

-Helga: Sure. What time?-

-Arnold: Right now. We can do our HW there.-

-Helga: Okay. Meet me my locker in 5.-

-Arnold: K. Love you.-

-Helga: Love you, too.-

Arnold shoved his phone in his pocket and ran to his locker. He grabbed his stuff then ran to Helga's locker. Helga walked up.

"Hey. You ready?" She opened her locker and grabbed her bag, then stuffed her things inside.

"Yep." He took her to Slausens and they sat down. Helga pulled her homework out of her bag and scribbled her name on it. Arnold looked at her. He smiled. A waitress walked to their table. She took their order and left them alone. Helga shifted her papers. The waitress came back, handing them two sundaes. She smiled and disappeared into the busy kitchen.

Helga ate some of her ice cream. She licked the fudge off of her spoon and looked at Arnold. She smiled.

"Thank you. I love you so much." She stuffed her finished homework into her bag and ate her ice cream. Arnold looked at her and grinned.

"I love you, too." His phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket.

-Gerald: Where you at?-

-Arnold: Slausens. I'm with Helga.-

-Gerald: Okay. Bye.-

-Arnold: Bye.-

Arnold set his phone on the table and ate. Helga licked her spoon and set it down. She waited for Arnold to finish eating.

"Ready to go." Arnold took his phone off the table and shoved it in his pocket. He grabbed Helga's hand and walked her home.

"See you tomorrow, Helga." He kissed her on the lips and walked off. He bumped into Gerald.

"Hey man!" Gerald did the thumb shake with Arnold. Arnold laughed.

"Hi, Gerald." He picked his stuff up off the sidewalk and walked with Gerald to his stoop. They sat down.

"How was your date with Pataki?" Gerald wiggled his eyebrows. Arnold rolled his eyes.

"Gerald." He let out a breath.

"What! Just wondering!" Gerald grinned.

"It was fun." Arnold smiled.

"Okay. I was expecting more—Arnold, dude, Helloooo?" Gerald shook his friend.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Gerald. Just thinking about H— never mind." Gerald looked at Arnold.

"You alright?" Arnold nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna go. My mom probably has Dinner ready." Gerald and Arnold did their handshake and Gerald stood up.

"Bye, Gerald." Arnold grinned.

"Later, my main man!" Gerald ran off. Arnold opened the door to the boarding house and went inside.


	9. Phoebe's Hangover

Chapter 9

Helga woke up next to Phoebe. She sat up and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms. She shook Phoebe.

"Pheebs, wake up." Helga whispered. She shook her friend again until she heard a groan.

"What is it, Helga?" Phoebe mumbled, still asleep. Helga stood up and stretched.

"Never mind, Pheebs. Go back to sleep." Helga snuck to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror. Her hair was a mess.

 _Meh. I don't care. It's not like I'm going anywhere._

Helga walked out the bathroom and back into Phoebe's room. She pulled off her clothes and grabbed a towel. She went back to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Helga closed the door and stepped in the shower. Her phone buzzed.

 _It's probably Big Bob._

Helga ignored her phones constant buzzing. She washed off the soap and turned the water off. Her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello? Who's this?" Helga held the phone to her ear.

"Hi Helga. It's Arnold. What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just in the shower. You kept bombarding my messages, hair boy." Helga was smiling.

"Sorry. I was wondering if you and Phoebe wanted to go with me and Gerald to grab breakfast."

"Sure. Where we goin'?" Helga pulled on her underwear.

"IHop."

"Sure. Let me get dressed, would ya?" Helga hung up the phone and pulled on the rest of her clothes. She put her hair in a high ponytail.

"Pheebs, wake up, we're going to IHop with the guys." Helga made up her side of the bed and slipped on her Converses. She tied them and threw an outfit for Phoebe on the bed. "You should wear that, Pheebs." Phoebe dragged to the bathroom and closed the door. Helga watched a video on YouTube until Phoebe came out, fully dressed.

"Ready!" Phoebe put some cash in her purse and left with Helga.

 **-At IHop-**

Helga and Phoebe sat down at a table. They exchanged 'Good mornings' and talked about school. A waitress came over to their table.

"What can I get y'all?" She had a friendly voice. They ordered and she left. They looked at each other. Helga broke the silence.

"So, Pheebs, what did you think of me and Arnold's project and presentation?" Helga smiled, hoping she'd say something. She was falling asleep. Helga shook her friend.

"Pheebs, wake up." Helga shook her again. "Pheebs, you okay?" Phoebe sat up, dark circles under her eyes.

"Yeah, Helga. I'm okay. Just a bit tired." She yawned. Helga looked concerned.

"You sure, Pheebs? You don't want to go home and go back to bed? I know we stayed up pretty late doing things. I'll take you home. If you want, that is." Helga put her hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"No, Helga. I'm fine. Thanks." Phoebe struggled to stay awake. "I'll just order some coffee." Phoebe looked at Helga, her eyes glassy. Helga pulled her to the girl's bathroom.

"Pheebs, did you booze last night?" Helga was holding her up with both hands. Phoebe nodded. Helga's eyes went big.

"Why would you want to booze, Phoebe?" Helga shook her. Phoebe perked up.

"I-I don't know. I just wanted to know what it felt like." Her pupils shrunk.

"Phoebe! You're probably _intoxicated_!" Helga rushed to the table.

"Arnold, I gotta go. Phoebe's drunk." Helga rushed off.

"Helga wait!" Arnold chased after her, Gerald following close behind.

Arnold reached his hand towards Helga's and grabbed it to stop her.

"Helga! What's happening?"

"If you wanna help, football head, hurry up and get in the car!" Helga jumped into the driver's seat and drove to the ER.

"INTOXICATED GIRL!" Helga screamed as she dragged her hung-over friend to the desk.

"We'll be right with you," Said the lady at the desk. "Just sign in and take a seat." The woman motioned to four empty chairs. Helga dug for a pen and signed in.

 **-Minutes Later-**

A male doctor helped Phoebe to a room. He had her do the "Drug Test". She failed to walk in a straight line and kept falling asleep. He checked her heartbeat.

"She's in good shape. She's not poisoned or anything. All she needs is rest to get over this hangover." He helped Phoebe to her car. Helga drove her home and put her to bed before her parents came home from their early morning spa stay.

 **-Night-**

Helga pulled out her phone and texted Phoebe.

-Helga: Hey, Pheebs, You OK?-

Helga waited.

 _She should be awake by now. It's been almost ten hours._

Her phone buzzed.

-Phoebe: Yes. Thank you for helping me. =)-

-Helga: Np. Anytime.-

-Phoebe: My parents don't know, do they?-

-Helga: Nope. The doctor didn't call them.-

-Phoebe: I'm helping my mother with dinner. Bye.-

-Helga: Bye-

Helga placed her phone on her nightstand and looked out the window. She looked at the crescent moon. She sighed.

 _I wonder if Arnold is looking at the moon, too…_

Miriam knocked on her door. She wasn't hung-over like usual. She was perky and surprisingly normal.

"You alright, honey?" She asked peeking in her daughter's room.

"Yes, Miriam. Thanks." Helga plopped onto her bed and grabbed her locket from her door the second Miriam left.

 _Arnold, my love. How I wish to spend one small night with you, to be in your caring, loving arms! Oh, how I want to talk to you with loving whispers and gaze into your eyes. Oh, I love you. After all this time, I finally have you. Yet, I fail to show my girlish side. I still show my 'Tough Side'. Oh, Arnold, how I'd love to confess to you every little problem I have. Good night, my love._

Helga fell asleep, locket in hand.


	10. Confessions and Condoms

**Wow! 992 views! Thank you so much! If you've enjoyed the past few chapters, you'll probably enjoy this one. Thank you SO much for taking time to read this. YES! Happy Shortaki week! Arnold x Helga forever! Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 10**

 **-School-**

Helga and Phoebe walked to school together since they'd agreed to help the principal put up posters in the hallways. There were a lot of posters; Basketball games, clubs, auditions for the Glee club. Helga groaned when she put up the poster for Cheerleading tryouts.

"What is it, Helga?" Phoebe looked at her best friend. Helga sighed.

"Pheebs, you know if Rhonda tries out and succeeds – _which she will_ – she'll be even more obnoxious than she was before she tried out." Helga groaned again and checked her phone: 7:00. She looked at Phoebe and they headed to their lockers. Arnold walked up to them.

"Hey Helga! Hi Phoebe." He kissed Helga and shifted his book bag strap on his shoulder. Helga smiled and handed him a pink index card.

"What's this?" Arnold looked at it.

"It's my notes you asked for, football head." Helga rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Pheebs, let's get to class." Helga and Phoebe walked off, leaving Arnold and Gerald standing there.

"Gerald," Arnold looked at his best friend. "Can I ask you a question?" He rubbed his arm.

"Yeah, man! You know you can ask me anything!" Gerald and Arnold grinned and did their thumb shake. "What is it?"

"Let's just say… I want some alone time with Helga…" He looked down, his face red. Gerald grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I know what you mean, Arnold." He looked around. "Come to my house after school. We'll go to my room and talk about this." Gerald patted Arnold on his back and hurried to class, Arnold turning the corner to his class, as well.

 **-After School-**

 _ **-**_ _ **Gerald's House-**_

Arnold and Gerald sat in Gerald's room, watching TV. Finally, Gerald broke the silence.

"Earlier today, you mentioned Helga. Do you mean you want to… y'know…?" Gerald shifted uncomfortably. Arnold nodded.

"Yeah. How do I bring it up without sounding weird?" Arnold scratched the back of his neck, his face red. Gerald looked at him.

"There's no normal way to ask. You just gotta muster up that courage and ask her." Gerald looked around. He opened his drawer and pulled out a package. "Use this. Just in case." He threw it to Arnold. Arnold looked at the package and his face flushed.

"Um… thanks Gerald…" Arnold stammered. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it. Be right back, Arnold." Gerald raced down the stairs and opened the door. He paid the pizza man and grabbed the pizza, slamming the door on the delivery guy.

 _Arnold's gonna LOVE this!_

Gerald raced back to his room, setting the box on the floor and sitting next to Arnold. Gerald opened the box and handed a piece to Arnold. Arnold took it and slowly ate it. His mind was going everywhere.

 _What if she thinks I'm being too fast! What if she gets pregnant?! What if she hates me and doesn't want to go out with me anymore?!_

Arnold nibbled on his pizza. Gerald noticed he was nervous and put his hand on Arnold's shoulder.

"It'll be okay, my man. Don't worry, Pataki's in love with you!" Arnold smiled. He remembered the locket with his picture in it. He remembered her dreamy sighs.

"Yeah. Thanks, Gerald. I gotta go! Bye!" Arnold grabbed his book bag and raced out the door, running all the way to Helga's house.

"A-Arnold?!" Helga stood in the doorway, her hair wet, wearing a pink robe. "What are you doing here?!" Arnold looked at her, blushing. Helga combed her fingers through her hair. Arnold looked around, avoiding eye contact with Helga.

"I-I…um…I…" Arnold stammered uncontrollably and the heat from his cheeks radiated.

"What is it, Arnold?" She stood there, watching him utter words.

 _What the heck is he trying to say? Criminy!_

"I said: What _is_ it, Arnold?" Helga looked around. Arnold coughed.

"I need to talk to you. Meet me at Gerald field at 6:00 tomorrow." He kissed her on the cheek, running off.


End file.
